The present invention concerns a longitudinal adjuster for a vehicle seat, in particular for an automobile seat, having a first seat rail, a second seat rail, rollers arranged between the two seat rails so that the second seat rail can slide relative to the first seat rail, and at least one retainer for retaining the rollers.
In a known longitudinal adjuster of the type described in the immediately preceding paragraph, there is a risk that under load, possibly even during normal use, brinelling will occur, i.e. the rollers will produce indentations in the material of the seat rails. When passing over these indentations, a noisy disturbance may occur.